


of brothers and happy nights

by badasskorra



Series: that single dad!ronan au [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, read the first part before reading this one obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which matthew and declan come to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	of brothers and happy nights

**Author's Note:**

> is this late? it's kinda late, sorry  
> thank you all who left kudos and comments on the previous part!!! srsly, they make my day
> 
> this is kind of a filler i guess?? not on avatar's level of amazing fillers, unfortunately

"You know, my brothers are coming for a visit this week." Ronan said one summer day, while he and Adam were finishing up their breakfast in the kitchen and Opal was playing outside.

"Is that so? Am I invited?" Adam smirked and looked up from where he was lying with his head in Ronan's lap. "Or am I going to embarrass you?"

Adam thought he should be more worried about meeting the rest of the family but he was actually quite excited. Ronan loved to talk about his family, even about his older brother Declan with whom he tended to have disagreements most of the time. He always spoke with fondness about his little brother Matthew though who was 'going to love you, I'm sure' so Adam was honestly looking forward to the day of their visit.

"Of course you're coming, Parrish. You're part of the reason why they're stopping by."

"Yeah? You've told them about me?" Adam smiled.

Ronan smiled back. "Mhm, though, I didn't tell them you were a teacher but that you were in a gang and had body piercing and everything."

Adam's eyes widened and he had to refrain himself from laughing. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I didn't tell them that, but I didn't tell them that we met because my daughter invited her teacher over without mentioning it to me either."

"You know, I still wonder why she did that," Adam said, toying with Ronan's leather bands. "She probably noticed your brooding and decided you needed friends."

"Very funny. Maybe _you_ were the one brooding."

"Maybe," he knew he had a childish grin on his face. "But aren't you glad she did it? Of course, it was a little embarrassing on your part..."

Ronan laughed. "What do I have to be embarrassed about? I'm confident with my body."

"And those pajama bottoms? With the ducks?"

"Those are some real comfortable pajama bottoms, Parrish."

Adam laughed in reply. Ronan leaned down and kissed him to shut him up.

//

Adam and Ronan had been seeing each other for a few months and Adam had stopped worrying about what to wear after the third date. But this time he was going to meet Ronan's brothers and he had to admit that he was a bit nervous. What were they going to think of him? Were they going to like him? Were they going to realise what a weird pair Ronan and Adam made?

He shook his head and went to take a shower.

//

After deciding on a simple outfit, Adam left his apartment and drove to the Barns.

The BMW was parked outside but next to it was a shiny-looking Volvo which meant that they had arrived before him. No pressure. 

Adam heard laughter coming from the house and smiled to himself. He wasn't surprised to see Opal opening the door. She grinned happily and welcomed him in. The second person to greet him was a curly-haired man who seemed more like a boy with his goofy smile and honest blue eyes. Adam supposed that was the younger brother, Matthew. 

Matthew didn't stop grinning as he offered Adam his hand, "You must be Adam, right? I hadn't seen Ronan smiling this much when talking about somebody who isn't Opal in probably forever. I don't know what you're doing but keep up the good work."

Adam couldn't help but smile back and shake the stretched out hand. He thought he liked Matthew. "As flattering as that sounded, I must say that he speaks very fondly of you, as well. I was a bit taken aback, to be honest. I thought he only loved his car so much."

"We, Lynches, love our cars but family is right there next to them." The voice belonged to a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, not unlike Ronan's. "I'm Declan. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise."

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder and then Ronan said, "And I'm Ronan. Now that we've all introduced each other, shall we eat?"

 

 "We were, like, 7 years old? I think? Anyway, so me, Ronan and Mom went to the park one Saturday. It was around the time of Ronan's 'cat phase', he really loved cats back then," Matthew began, half laughing, "So, we're on the swing set, and he looks me straight in the eye and says: Matty, I want you to watch me, I'm gonna jump off the swing and and I'm gonna land on my feet, like a cat. Mom was probably not near enough to hear us because she would've stopped him before he did anything stupid. Unfortunately for Ronan, because he stood up on the swing while it was still in motion and jumped."

"Did he make it?" Adam tried to sound concerned and not laugh but he knew he was failing.

"God, no. He landed headfirst and broke his arm. I'll forever remember that day."

"Cats suck anyway," Ronan said but he was smiling too. Opal had moved to sit in his lap and was now trying to chew on a tissue. Her dad took it away from her without looking down. "Ravens on the other hand..."

This was turning out to be one of the best nights of Adam's life, if he were being sincere with himself. He didn't have any siblings and dinners in his childhood house had been quiet and unnerving. This was what family dinners should have been; loud conversations filled with laughter and contentment.

He hoped all his future dinners would be like this one.

//

Matthew and Declan were going to stay at the Barns for another two or so days before they had to leave again. 

That night after the two Lynch brothers had gone to bed, tired of their journey from Washington, Adam and Ronan took a blanket and went to lie outside, stargazing. They didn't talk much, just enjoying the view. There, in the countryside, away from the city lights, Adam could see the stars much more clearly but he couldn't help but occasionally steal glances of the man lying next to him.

Ronan was the first to break the silence. "I think they liked you."

Adam looked at him. "I should hope so, I quite love it here. No air pollution." Ronan nudged his shoulder. "Well you aren't so bad, either. Your pasta, especially."

Ronan smiled. "My pasta's fucking great."

"Sure, sure." He reached out and took Ronan's hand. He could get used to this, he thought, these dinners and nights spent lying outside. Yeah, it wasn't so bad.


End file.
